User blog:Joshuakrasinski/The beagle boys vs team rocket
Announcer: JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! THE BEAGLE BOYS! VS TEAM ROCKET! BEGIN! Burger: it's the beagle boys bitch and it's to rhyme, Big Time: you'll be going down hard like my name big time, Bouncer: we aren't scared of three hacks catching monsters who are addicted to balls, so back down now we ain't fond of you at all, Burger: my tummy is rumbling turn meowth to chinese, Bigtime: cause our reboot is the hottest thing on disney xd, just because sun and moon is on the same channel don't think we'll go easy on you, Bouncer: cause we're about to fill you with lyrics so brutal you'll be in gloom, Jessie: we are team rocket we fight for what is wrong, James: you know we'll be winning we even had a song, Meowth: meowth that's right your brains are cleary lacking, are you even listening not like we're asking, Jessie: we're blasting off at the the speed of light, your in for a fight, All three: cause you three can't do anything right, we'll be the champions it's team rocket's night Bouncer: your dissing for messing up look who's talking in this battle your doomed, Big time: your better quitting and smoking off shrooms, Burger cause your show is about as filthy as jame's fake boobs, Bouncer: you've gotten so many series it's hard to keep track, the worst decision was when you decided to wear black, Burger: we're the master of robbery cracking you open like metapod, comparing you to us is like like when you had magikarp good god, All three: you'll be blasting off again your boss will give us a nod, Jessie: ugh how rude we're classic villains too, James: loves us or hate us there's nothing you can do, pokemon the hottest thing in japan since seafood, Meowth: you three are all dumb too. all three: we've got a pokedex we updated with info on you, Pokedex: the beagle boys antagonists of ducktales, taking the backseat to magica de spell making them all epic fails, Meowth: glomgold makes a better nemesis then all of your memebers do, your being beaten in this battles so go ahead and screw *other beagle boy members join in* BIg time: we're have memebers each nation so shush, Bouncer: the better team rocket was cassidy and butch, Burger when do we eat this is getting me hungry, Bouncer it won't be too long then we can make hossenfeffer after all of the pokemon bunnies, *team rocket grunts come in* Jessie you wanna start a gang war that's fine with us, James we're not letting this slide don't need another bust, Meowth everyone take to the street it's gonna be a bloodbath, cause we are gonna beat some beagle boy ass, all of them it's gonna be a gang battle of two gangs from cartoon past!, Announcer WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *Smokes a joint* ahhh! JOSH"S EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts